The Nation of Celestial Space (Celestia)
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Celestia, or Celestial Space is a fanmade character for the series 'Hetalia: Beautiful World. '''She represents the entire universe excluding earth. She is a defunct nation but was then in the early times; officially known as Celestia or Nation of Celestial Space. She recieved the name Celeste but has no lastname. She is now only remains the entire universe but no longer an active nation or thought to be dead.Mary Sue ((PLEASE DO NOT USE OR CLAIM AS YOURS AND DO NOT EDIT OR REMOVE PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION. THANK YOU. Hetare (talk) 19:51, September 9, 2013 (UTC)Hetare )) Attributes Personality and Interests When Celestia was a nation she would enjoy asking other nations about their cultures since she is very culturious. But then she is just sticking her nose into everyone's important business. She is described quiet but enthusiastic and strong-willed. She sometimes finds out more about the earth getting more information. She is powerful in math, science. telling the time, astronomy and philosophy. She will not tell man all of the impossible answers of questions. She tries to tell them, "Stick to your theories. You'll get there soon." She doesn't get angry most of the time, but is mostly jealous because some of her planets don't have life like Earth. She also likes making jokes but then sometimes acts serious about them. "I speak the language of mathematics!" She only wears an sleeveless white dress that goes down to her knees. She's just bare-foot and all. She normally carries around an alien plushie that her 'father' Mangan (James Mangan) gave to her to make her feel at home. She is now not earth's business since her founder died so she just walked away and just remained the universe. Or else what would happen? She also only has a God-complex when she is the universe itself not the nation universe. She found it too hard to be a nation since her powers were limited. Appearance Celestia has strawberry blonde hair that is mostly pink. She normally wears her hair down but has a pink-white rose in the left side of her hair and just daisies tucked left and right on her fringe. Her eyes are a sparkling purple that represents all the galaxies, but has this 'alien' tone in them. She also has extremely pale skin that makes her weirder. She can be considered as an alien. Non-nation Appearance While she has her pink hair and purple eyes, her hair would be in side-ponytail held by a black, purple-striped cloth. The daisies and rose is still in her hair in the same place. She has the same white dress, but with a black cloak with a bow on it(similar to England's). The bow's center is a gem that is violet and silver. History Celestia, one day, was found with America walking around in Evergreen Park , continueously chatting with eachother. But Celestia found it hard to talk English so she basically repeated everything America said. Then this man, James Thomas Mangan that was a famous eccentric claimed the ownership of outer space and Celestia did do not like but then in the end she didn't mind at all. Mangan notified the United States, Soviet Union, United Kingdom and United Nations that Celestia has banned all further atmospheric nuclear tests. The space race got out of hand for Mangan and his 'territory' so Celestia told Mangan instantly. So there he was, sending angry letters to the Soviet and States. Later they both gave up so Celestia just allowed launches nearer to the end. 1970. James T. Mangan died, no one offered to become the new leader of Celestia so she began to be ready to be forgotten. The nation was never talked or remembered about, it was just forgotten. But outer space, it or herself is not forgotten. The only remains of Celestia is just stamps, silver and gold coins, passports issued in it's name. Mangan from the late 1950s through the mid-1960s. Celestia who is now just outer space, she has claimed to claim earth once again. Relationships James T. Mangan Main Article: James T. Mangan After being informed by America that someone has now took ownership of the entire universe, Celestia wasn't happy but somewhat grown love for him for the past years. She says she wouldn't have a name to go by or someone to talk with if it wasn't for him. America Main Article:'' America'' America had found Celestia wondering around a village of his, Evergreen Park. At first he thought she was some crazy cosplayer that lost her cosplay group, then he thought that she was mute then after she just facepalmed. They had a conversation together until it just kept getting confusing. After America would say something, she would repeat. America also informed that someone decided to take responsibility for her. She actually kind of hates America for the space race thing, along with Russia because she isn't lonely anymore. She actually loves America in a way, now that she's not a nation anymore. Russia Main Article: Russia Celestia knows Russia from sticking her nose in Mangan's business. Later she told Mangan that this 'Soviet Union' and America were intruding in their early space flights. Even so, she still hates Russia and America for it. Trivia *Celestia's nation was created in Evergreen Park, Illinois so she would be with America in some point. *Celestia can't speak English that good, including any other language. She would repeat what anyone would say, but then suddenly she says something clear but loud. *Her birthday corresponds with her declaration which she has issued December 21st. Mangan agreed with her and said not furthermore. *She may not speak in English or in any kind of known language, but she can speak with the language of math. How? She communicates with mathematicians themselves. *She doesn't have food preferences, but still survived the years without food or a drink. *She has been mentioned in America's character song, 'I'm Your HERO'. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Defunct Nation Category:Micronation Category:U.S Micronations Category:Dissolved Nations